Dictionary Time
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: Black Star is bored while him and Soul are studying so decides to flick through the dictionary. While looking he comes across the word "love". What does love mean to Soul he wonders… EVENTUALLY BSxSoul


**_Dictionary Time_

* * *

**

"Souuullll! I'm boooored!" the ninja teen moaned, flopping his head down on the desk with a soft thud. Soul rolled his eyes.

"That's the seventh time you've said that!" he exclaimed. Black Star grabbed the nearest book and without lifting his head said;

"Whatever book this is, I _will_ read through it."

Soul sighed.

"This is gonna be a long day." He muttered as he noticed the book in his best friends grasp was a dictionary.

* * *

As Black Star neared the end of the "L" words, Soul was nearing the brink of insanity.

"Black Star I can't take much…."

"What does love mean to you Soul?" Black Star asked suddenly, interrupting his friend. Soul's eyes widened and he turned red, his cheeks matching the dark scarlet of his eyes.

"Erm…what?" he stuttered.

Black Star rested his head on Soul's shoulder and put an arm around him, holding the book in front of Soul's face. Soul couldn't help but smile at the closeness of his secret crush.

Oh if only Black Star knew! Maybe he would want to do this all the time…

"Love, what does it mean to you?" Black Star asked again, pointing to the word in the dictionary. Soul stayed silent, unable to think of any sort of intelligible answer.

"_To have a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._" Black Star quoted, unaware that his innocent voice reciting those deep adoring words was driving Soul wild.

"I…I…em…W-why do you wanna know?" Soul stammered nervously. Black Star pulled away and shrugged.

"Just curious that's all. So what_ does_ love mean to you?" he replied. Soul blushed again and looked down at his study book.

"I em…I don't really know…I've never really been in love before." He lied, knowing full well that he's been in love before, _was_ in love, with the boy sitting right next to him.

"_A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person._" Black Star said, reading aloud all the separate definitions of "love".

Soul let out a silent whimper, his cheeks unable to blush much more as most of the blood had already rushed to his face.

"_The emotion of sex and sexual desire._"

Soul nearly fainted. Hearing Black Star say those words made his head spin like he'd just bungee jumped 50 feet.

"_To have sexual intercourse._" Black Star said, giggling slightly.

That was it. Soul couldn't take anymore, he desired Black Star so much, he was desperate to kiss him, _yearning_ to _touch_ him. Soul's hand reached out and he traced the white star that was present on the boys shoulder. Black Star turned his head and looked at his best friend, smiling innocently. Soul moved closer, and closer until he is actually _sitting_ on the ninja's lap. Black Star blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"S-soul? What're you doing?" he asked. Soul leaned in and ran his nose along Black Stars neck, smelling the tanned skin that he had always wanted to feel. Black Star trembled.

"S-soul, w-what are you d-doing…?" Black Star asked nervously, a persona that wasn't normal of such a head-strong boy.

Soul breathed in deeply and coiled his arms around his friends neck, nuzzling the smooth, perfect skin that had hypnotised him for so long.

"You want to know what love means to me Black Star? Let me tell you," Soul kissed the boys neck softly, "nothing."

Black Star shuddered.

"I…I don't understand." He confessed quietly. Soul leant his head upon Black Star's shoulder and sighed.

"Love means nothing, the word anyway. No amount of words, let alone just one, could explain how it feels to find _"the one"_. You could fill a thousand pages telling that one person how you felt and still they wouldn't understand unless they felt the same."

Black Star's arms left the desk and dictionary as they wrapped around Soul's body.

"The word love is insignificant, because even if we didn't have the word we would still have the feeling, still _know _that what we believe is true and pure and ever so amazing. But feelings are complicated, they don't follow a pattern or rule. If no feeling or emotion, like love, had a name then things might be easier, we might be able to explain things without throwing around an empty word so effortlessly. People use the word love like they're talking about what they had for breakfast. Love has become something so ordinary, so…_normal_,so when it's said, it isn't taken seriously. When someone says "I love you" it shouldn't be something said in the heat of the moment, it should be thought about, carefully contemplated and certain that once said, it won't be regretted. Because love is bad enough, but false love, love that was never really there and that has just been fabricated? That is the _worst _kind of love."

Soul sighed and closed his eyes, feeling tired and deflated but somehow contented.

"So what does love mean to me? Absolutely _nothing_."

Black Star touched Soul's chin and titled his head up, placing an ever-so-soft kiss to his best friends lips, feeling a spark of pure passion surge through him like electricity.

"But what do you mean to me?" Black Star asked, smiling tenderly at Soul when he pulled away, "absolutely _everything_."

* * *

_**Yay! You have no idea how hard this was to write! I had it all planned out in my head but could I find the right words? NO! *Dances like a loon* Sooo happy now ^^ Reviews Please x**_


End file.
